


Even Better Ideas

by Sinderella (Rainia_Nytewolf1)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainia_Nytewolf1/pseuds/Sinderella
Summary: The sequel to Ideas and Better Ideas. Two part.  Triple H POV because I can.Brief cameo by Joanie Laurer aka Chyna.
Relationships: Scott Hall | Razor Ramon/Kevin Nash, Shawn Michaels/Triple H
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be another one shot but Shawn Muse wanted sex and so did Triple H Muse. I caved rather quickly.

"Did you really mean that?"

Shawn's draped over me like a lazy jungle cat, all lean muscle and sinew, his eyes hooded. He's lifted his head from my chest just enough to look down at me, impatiently waiting for my answer.

"Did I really mean what?" My voice is hoarse from a combination of sex and drowsiness. He'd been surprisingly dominant in his demands tonight and I'd let him without complaint. It wasn't often I bottomed, but Shawn was nothing if not a very thorough lover. I was lucky I could remember my name, let alone whatever it was he was talking about. 

He nuzzled at my chest lightly, reminding me even more of a giant cat. The mental image is enough to make me smile a little as I run my fingers through his hair, gently untangling any knots I find. "About Kevin and Scott."

My hand stills in his hair as I try to make my sex fogged brain work. I may be the cerebral assassin in the ring but having just been fucked out of my mind by the heartbreak kid, I'm not feeling very cerebral at the moment. "What about them?" I ask a little stupefied.

He looks at me again, his expression both incredibly pleased at my state and a little annoyed. "A couple of weeks ago," he prompts and I just stare at him blankly. He rolls his eyes but there's no heat in it, just fond exasperation. "About inviting them to watch us together."

It finally clues in, what he's referring to. Running on a combination of adrenaline from our respective matches and lust, we'd somehow managed to go three times that night. He'd been riding me hard and I'd been so determined to make him come first that I'd exploited his major weakness. Bringing up the possibility of being watched by two of our closest friends had certainly done the trick. "Oh. That," I say a little lamely, feeling my dick twitch a little in interest.

"Oh, that," he mimics in his husky Texan drawl, pressing tiny kisses along my collarbone before gently scraping his teeth against my skin. "Did you mean it?"

My breath leaves me in a hiss at the feeling of his teeth. "I don't even know if they'd be interested," I finally managed, tilting my head slightly to give him more access.

"Won't know if we don't ask," he points out, voice muffled into my neck as he alternates between kisses and little nibbles.

My arousal is definitely making it's return known, as Shawn's thigh slips between mine. He whines a little and I swear it's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. "I'm not asking them," I tell him, hooking my leg over his and flipping him onto his back.

Dusky blue eyes gone hazy with arousal stare up at me and he pulls me in to kiss me lazily. "That's ok," he tells me as he pulls back moments later, nuzzling against my scruff as he clutches me to him. "I'll ask them."

I can tell he's bound and determined to at least ask, but I'm determined to do something else at this particular moment. Pulling back, I stare down at my Texas darling. He's laying pliant below me, every inch the sexy boy his entrance theme declares him. Bracing myself on my knees, I grab his hands off my shoulders and move them to the head of the bed. I mourn not having a headboard for a brief moment, but the occupant in the other room probably hates us enough as it is.

His pupils are dialated in lust as he looks up at me. "Sure you don't want to tie me down?" He teases, arching his body against mine.

"Do I need to?"

I think I've truly shocked him, more so then when I made the suggestion about Kevin and Scott. He moans deep in this throat as he eyes me speculatively. I run my hands down his sides, watching his muscles tense and relax beneath his skin. I can tell he wants to reach out and touch me but at my stern look, he refrains. "Maybe I will," I tell him and I hear his breath hitch as I lean down and kiss his taut stomach. "Tie you down with Kevin and Scott watching us." His pleading little whimper is music to my ears as I toy with him.

"Hunt...God..."

Ignoring my rather insistent erection for the time being, I scramble in the sheets to find the lube he'd dropped earlier. He gives a breathless little moan as I uncap the lube and squeeze it onto my fingers. I just look at him, all spread out before me, as I warm the lube slowly. 

Lube warmed sufficiently, I find his tight pucker and run my finger over it teasingly. "Something you want, Shawn?"

He pushes back, trying to get me to hurry only to get frustrated when I continue my slow touches. "You know what I want."

"Do I?" I ask, blinking at him innocently. I watch the muscles in his arms tense as he restrains himself from grabbing me. He growls but it abruptly becomes a moan as I sink one finger inside.

"Yes...," He hisses out, thrusting back in an effort to get my finger deeper. His eyes, which had fallen shut, now opened and looked at me pleadingly. "More... please, baby..."

Taking pity on him, I insert a second finger and crook them slightly. His thrust back, couple with my name coming out in a choked moan, let me know I've hit his prostate. I smirk in triumph as I scissor my fingers, occasionally brushing over him again and again.

Before too much longer, he's a writhing, whimpering mess. Half formed pleas are falling from his lips but he's still being remarkably obedient about keeping his hands above his head. I slick myself with my free hand before pulling my fingers out.

He doesn't even have the chance to mourn their loss as I push into him smoothly. His hands had released their grip on each other, and I watched, unmoving, as they clenched into fists. "Keep them there," I order a little breathless myself as I rock into him. "Or I'll change my mind about inviting Kevin and Scott."

He slits his eyes open to look at me, and he must see I'm serious because he groans and presses his wrists down into the pillow. "Now you're just being mean," he pants at me, lifting his hips to meet my next thrust.

Tired of him being able to talk, my next thrust is harder, making him choke on a loud moan. He wants to touch me so bad, I can tell by the way he shoves his arms down against the pillow. It's killing him a little to not touch me, I know it is. He's such a tactile person, always touching me or one of the other kliq members in ways that can't always be dismissed as just friendly. Sometimes I think that if Kevin and Scott weren't so wrapped up in each other, they'd have taken him up on some of his more blatant invitations. 

"Hunt... God, please," he groans out, big blue eyes staring up at me pleadingly. I can tell he's close, we both are. He begins to reach for me but instead of allowing it, I bring one of my hands up to trap his wrists. The choked sound he makes would make even the most seasoned porn star jealous. 

"No touch," I repeat, my voice lowering to almost a growl. "Remember?"

Whatever retort he wanted to say is lost when I thrust particularly hard. He comes apart below me, back arching to a near impossible degree as his wrists strain against my grip. His climax triggers mine, my thrusts stuttering and finally stopping, buried deep inside him.

Slowly, reluctantly, I pull myself from his body. He whines slightly at the loss and I silently echo the sentiment. Moving to lay beside him, I'm a little startled when he doesn't immediately move close to me. "You alright?"

His eyes sparkle mischievously. "You told me not to touch," he reminds me with a grin.

I throw an arm around him and pull him close. "Since when have you ever obeyed directions?" I ask, chuckling a little at his look of mock offense.

"Sometime before you corrupted me, you degenerate," he mutters, nuzzling against my cheek affectionately.

I snort dismissively, running my hand up and down his back and feeling him relax beside me. "Oh yeah, cause I'm the degenerate one. You're the one who wants our closest friends to watch us have sex."

"I am gonna ask 'em," he slurs, eyes falling shut as he begins drifting off. "Just you wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally wanted to write this from Kevin's POV. That changed to Shawn's. Finally, Triple H decided to take over and well, he's a hard man to turn down.

Shawn's been practically vibrating all day and I can't help but kind of laugh at him. I haven't seen him this excited since Vince gave us the ok to start DX. He practically floated over to the elevator, grinning cheekily at me as the doors closed. Joanie is silently laughing at him, I can see it in her eyes. "What's got Shawn so excited today?"

I resist the urge to blush under her knowing gaze. Damn her, she knows me almost as well as Shawn does. On that note, damn Kevin and Scott too. Why'd they have to agree anyways? "I promised him something," I manage, carefully skirting around mentioning exactly what it is I'm finding myself following through with.

Joanie smirks at me, patting my shoulder as she moves past me. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she teases, moving past me to head towards the elevators. I give her what I think is my best Triple H glare but she just laughs at me as she hits the button for her floor. 

I'm still mentally grumbling to myself minutes later when -

"Hey Chico," Scott's voice causes me to start a little and I turn, giving my friends a genuine smile. Kevin's got an arm tossed over Scott's shoulders and God, it's good to see them so obviously together again. 

"Hey guys," I greet as I move into their welcoming embrace. They don't even separate to hug me and I can't blame them. I'd probably feel the same if Shawn and I had been through even a quarter of the things those two have. "Shawn's already upstairs, I told him I'd wait for you two."

We begin walking towards the elevators when Kevin speaks. "Was this really your idea?" His green eyes have a mischievous glint to them when I look at him. He laughs when I refuse to answer, but I'm sure I look like a petulant child. Of course Shawn would tell them. Never could hide anything from Big Daddy. Scott's laughter follows us into the elevator like he knows almost exactly what I'm thinking. 

I huff reluctantly but nod. "Yeah, it was my idea," I admit, and both men look at me with eyebrows raised. 

"Never would've thought you'd be the one to even think of suggesting something like that," Scott tells me, laughter mingling with curiosity. 

The elevator comes to a stop. "It was a heat of the moment thing he wouldn't let go of," I manage, grinding my teeth when they both laugh again as the doors open. I love them, but God, they can be such assholes. I tell them as much as they follow me out and down the hall.

They take it in stride, blowing me a kiss behind my back which I answer by flipping them off. Their mutual laughter makes me smile despite myself as we find our hotel room. The door opens before I can even swipe the card, Shawn standing there in nothing but his jeans and a smile.

God, it's unfair how fucking gorgeous he is. He moves to the side as I brush past him, and I listen with half an ear to him greeting our friends. I'm not really paying attention, focusing on unbuttoning my shirt when all of a sudden, Shawn's kissing the living daylights out of me.

I'm sure I make some kind of strangled sound but I don't care. Fuck, who would? Breaking the kiss to breathe, I nuzzle against his cheek. "Hey, slow down a little," I breathe into his ear, low enough for only him to hear me. "Aren't we supposed to be putting on a show?"

He whines deep in his throat, and I know he's looking over at Kevin and Scott. Whatever nerves I had about doing this are quickly fading as I impatiently tear my shirt the rest of the way off. The last couple of buttons fall silently to the floor, but I've suddenly got a very aroused Shawn back in my arms and I can't bring myself to care about anything else. 

Almost as if we practiced it, he shucks his jeans and jumps up into my arms. Wrapping his legs around my waist, his hands tangle in my hair as he kisses me again. Distantly, I hear Kevin and Scott muttering something to each other, though I don't know what it is. _This is just another performance_ , I tell myself as I sit down heavily on the foot of the unoccupied bed. If I can go out in hardly anything and wrestle, I can certainly fuck the hell out of my lover in front of an audience. 

Shawn is writhing in my lap, bringing my erection to very pleased attention. He's hard as a rock, whimpering everytime his erection brushes against my abs. He really is getting off on this, being watched. I knew he had an exhibitionist streak but damn. I lift him just enough to toss him bodily onto our bed as I move back to a standing position. He's panting up at me, brushing his hair impatiently out of his face. He kind of reminds me of one of those old paintings of fallen angels. They only wished they looked as good as he does right now. 

He's staring up at me, all wide eyed and lustful as I toe off my shoes and socks. It's as I'm undoing my belt that he lifts both hands above his head, crossing them at the wrists. I hear Kevin's sharp intake of breath and Scott whispering something in his ear, but it's so low I can't catch it. I eye Shawn a little speculatively as the belt makes soft pops as I pull it through the loops.

He's looking back at me, a silent challenge in his eyes. Had it really only been two weeks since I'd teased him about tying him up while our friends watched? He's more than willing, I can see it in his eyes. Belt in hand, I move around the bed until I'm face to face with Shawn. I know I'm blocking the view but this is important. He looks up at me, eyebrows raised in silent question. Bringing the belt up to his wrists, I stop for a second and make eye contact. 'Green?' I mouth, and I know he knows what I'm asking.

It's pretty rare for us to do anything like this. I'm not sure if it's because of my discomfort or his. We've never actually talked about it. I might hold him down occasionally but actually tying him up is another ball game altogether. I can see him considering his answer before he nods and mouths, 'green', back at me. I loop the leather around the back of his wrists, cinching it tight enough to be felt but loose enough that if he's uncomfortable, he can break free. 

Squatting down, I kiss him briefly, mumbling a quick, "I love you." He returns the sentiment and I rise back up to my feet. As I resume my position at the foot of the bed, I hear a small groan come from Kevin and Scott but I refuse to look at them. I have a feeling if I acknowledge their presence, I might lose my nerve and that's not really an option. 

_God, I wish I had a camera_ , I think to myself as I stare down at him. Slowly undoing my jeans, he arches his back and moans loudly when he notices I'm not wearing anything underneath. "Something you want, Shawn?"

He narrows his eyes at me a little, almost like he's debating on if he's going to beg or not. He knows I won't give in like I normally would. Tonight is all about putting on a show after all. When I continue to look at him expectantly, he finally cracks a little. "Please... God, Hunt..."

Kevin's breathing is loud in the room but I mentally force myself to focus only on Shawn. I crawl up between his legs on the bed, tracing featherlight touches on his legs. His hips buck up at my touch but I'm still not giving in. "Please what?"

His arms are straining against the leather of my belt but not enough to break free. "Touch me," he grits out, groaning when I stop entirely. "Please."

"But I am touching you," I point out, making my touch firmer along his thigh. I hear Scott briefly say something about me having taken lessons from Kevin and that almost - _almost_! - makes me look over at them. Shawn must've caught it too because he whines low in the back of his throat and looks over at them.

I take advantage of his distraction and find the entrance to his body with one hand. He's already slick and a little relaxed, which explains why he wanted me to wait for Kevin and Scott. He can be a sneaky fucker when he wants to be. His attention snaps back to me as he tries to thrust back onto my probing fingers.

"Got a bit impatient, huh, baby?" I ask him, slipping one finger inside slowly. He moans a little breathlessly, trying and failing to buck his hips with my free hand holding him down. 

He makes a choked off noise that is echoed by our private audience. "Damnit, will you please just fuck me already?" He grunts out, whining a little when I shake my head.

"Not yet," I tell him, turning one finger into two. I take my sweet time stretching him, and I know he's both loving and hating this at the same time. Kevin and Scott must be doing something, because Shawn's torn between writhing on my fingers and watching the other men. 

I wait until he's nice and distracted before lining up and in one breath, exchange my fingers for my cock. He goes rigid beneath me for a second before practically melting into the mattress. "Fuck me, that's a pretty sight," I hear Scott tell Kevin and I laugh a little breathlessly.

"Much as I love you man, not gonna happen," Shawn manages to tell him, thrusting back to try and get me to move.

No, it's definitely not happening. For one, Kevin would absolutely _murder_ me. For two, why would either of us want anyone else? I lean down and kiss him, my hair shielding our faces. Pulling back just enough to stare into those beloved eyes, I thrust a little roughly into him. He arches beneath me with a loud moan, his arms straining against his restraints. It won't take much for him to get free but I can tell he's enjoying it a lot.

Whatever Kevin and Scott are up to catches his attention again but only long enough for me to pull back and thrust in a little harder. His eyes snap back to me and then close as he gives himself over to my thrusts. He tries desperately to meet them but I rear back and grab his hips in a grip just shy of bruising. 

Shawn looks at me through half lidded eyes, and he's a writhing, whimpering mess underneath me. I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life than the way he looks right now. Since neither of us can take much more, I stop messing around and begin fucking him in earnest. His choked, "God, Hunter, yes!" is music to my ears and I block out everything but him. 

Everything narrows down to him and I. He begins to wiggle one hand free but I move one of my hands from his hip to his erection. He stops trying to get free and instead practically sobs as I time my hand with my movements. One, two, three more thrusts and then his back is arching to a scary angle as he comes. His orgasm triggers mine and the world whites out for what feels like hours but is really only a couple of minutes.

Shawn gets his hands free and he promptly draws me down for a kiss. We make out lazily for a minute before a throat clearing gets our attention. We stop, reluctantly parting and turn our attention to Kevin and Scott.

They look wrecked, almost as if they'd been the ones putting on the show. Scott is the first to manage to speak. "Damn." 

Shawn and I laugh a little breathlessly. "Enjoy the show?" He asks hoarsely, carding a hand through my sweat soaked hair. I'm a little surprised he can speak but it is Shawn. He's not going to let something like his brains being fucked out keep him from talking.

"You could say that," Kevin agrees with a look at Scott, his tone suggestive. The look they give each other is enough to make even my exhausted libido take notice. "Maybe next time we'll let them watch, huh, Scott?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr rainianytewolf1. While the ending is ambiguous, I don't plan on continuing anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure yet when part 2 will come but I swear it will be done!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr rainianytewolf1


End file.
